Jacuzzi Date
by Pajus
Summary: Came from a challenge on the Zelenka/Weir ship thread on GW. WARNING: Explicit sexual scenes


It was a delight to see that the IOA had finally realized that the Atlantis expedition was made out of human beings and not robots. Kate Heightmeyer had mentioned that the lack of leisure facilities in Atlantis was causing problems to the minds of those working here, putting an enormous strain on her time. They offered to send a team of psychologists to help her, but Kate knew it wouldn't solve the problem. She warned them that it would get worse with time, leaving the IOA with not alot of options. Four Daedalus runs later, Atlantis had all the equipment necessary to build a movie theater. They also received several DVD players with a collection of movies, computer games, paintball equipment with materials to build a full fledged training ground on the east pier, a library full of books to read and four jacuzzi bathtubs.

Elizabeth Weir was especially fond of the last. The bubbles massaging her body after a day full of paperwork made the aches in her wrists, back and neck go away. And now, her lover invited her to join him there late at night. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what he might have in store for her as she walked down the corridor to the women dressing room which was next to the jacuzzi room. Once there, she changed into her red swimsuit. Taking a last look in the mirror she couldn't help but think how pretty she still was despite already being on the wrong side of her thirties. Elizabeth set the thought aside and entered the jacuzzi room.

Radek Zelenka was already there, waiting for her in the jacuzzi. Without his glasses and with wet hair, he looked even more handsome than Major Lorne or Colonel Sheppard. Radek's hair normally had a life of its own, giving him an Einstein-like look, but with all the water in them, it was neat and it stayed that way. "If I could only figure out a way to make him cut his hair shorter and use hairgel..." Elizabeth smiled at the thought and decided that it probably wouldn't be a good idea, as it would make her jealous of the newly arriving younger women, who would certainly flirt with her lover.

But all these thought disappeared once Elizabeth stepped into the hot water, sitting down next to Radek. The gentleness with which he wrapped his hands around her body called up memories of their first meeting in the frozen cave in Antarctica. Elizabeth instantly realized that Radek had a crush on her since their eyes met for the first time. The moment he heard her voice saying his name definitely sealed the deal on him. Even after one month of sleeping together, he was still touching her like she was something sacred - his goddess of beauty and love √ endlessly worshiped by the man she just wrapped her hands around.

"Elizabeth..." There was something in the way he made her first name sound that made her heart beat faster. Perhaps it was the accent, maybe it was the love he felt for her being carried in the sound of his voice. Elizabeth didn't know and didn't want to find out at the moment. What really mattered was that it made her feel like a woman in love.

Gently, she felt the soft touch of his fingers on her chin, slowly pulling her, making Elizabeth turn her head to look into the loving eyes of her lover. His blue eyes had a glow about them that gave Radek a strange beauty in a situation such as this √ a situation only the woman he loved was allowed to see him in.

Next came the kiss. Only a soft touch of his lips against hers made Elizabeth feel warm and loved. And then another, even softer touch that felt like a question. Radek was asking her for permission to continue in the most beautiful way a man ever asked her.

Elizabeth answered by touching Radek's hand on her chin and gently guiding it to her neck. She let him feel the pulse in the artery, there, in the No man's land between the passions in her heart and the reason in her mind, before guiding his gentle hand to her shoulder.

Once there, Elizabeth pressed Radek's fingers into her skin a little and guided them further over the shoulder, taking the strap of the swimsuit along the way. Once she felt the strap hanging loosely on her arm, Elizabeth freed her left hand, burrowed it into the hair on the back of Radek's head and began pulling him closer to her.

Elizabeth spread her lips a bit further than before, pressing her tongue gently against the lips of her lover. She felt him reacting - opening his lips, moving his tongue to meet hers in a slow dance of surfacing passion, while he was smiling lightly against her face.

"Good thing I have re-routed the internal sensors." Radek smiled as their lips parted.

"And what does that mean, mister Sneaky Czech scientist?" Elizabeth asked, though she already knew the answer. Radek's prowess in manipulating the city's systems was legendary. Elizabeth had little doubt that it was what allowed their relationship to remain a secret for so long.

"It means that nobody will ever know what happened here tonight." Radek said in his most sensual voice. Slowly he took the lobe of Elizabeth's left ear between his lips and began licking it gently.

"Radek..." Elizabeth moaned his name gently. Radek knew exactly how to make her warm and this method worked perfectly on his lover - he felt her melting in his arms. Radek's lips moved down Elizabeth's neck "...I knew why I picked you over everyone else." She felt him smiling against her neck as she said the words and pushed him further down.

"There were others?" Startled, Radek asked the question that bothered him a little while taking the swimsuit off of Elizabeth's left breast.

"Oh yes..." Elizabeth felt Radek's hands sliding down slowly until they grabbed her under the butt. "John is looking at me like he used to on Chaya,..." She felt his lips back on her neck. "...Doctor Brenton asked me out and kissed me..." Radek bit her in the neck as the jealousy ran through his mind. "...and Rodney won't pass an opportunity to be alone with me."

Radek continued with a series of rather rough bites after Elizabeth made her confession that made her smile to herself. "They'll have only cold water coming out of their showers for at least two weeks". Radek growled and roughly kissed his way down Elizabeth's body until he felt water on his chin.

Jealousy always made Radek more passionate and there was no way Elizabeth would leave this part out of their lovemaking. Finding the right amount of jealousy without angering Radek has always been her favorite part of foreplay. Now came the part when she reassured Radek of her feelings. "Radek, there is only you in my heart."

On that moment, Radek got an idea how to make Elizabeth more passionate. He lifted the body of his lover and positioned her on top of him. "Prove it!" The following moment was too long for Radek. It was the first time he tried to challenge Elizabeth and he was looking into her eyes in a desperate effort to fin any signs of what she might do.

Finally, Elizabeth decided to accept the challenge. She grabbed the back of Radek's head and used her full force to press his lips against her own, her tongue crushing his in a passionate kiss. "That enough?" She asked when their lips parted.

"Not by a long shot." Radek retorted and kissed Elizabeth again. Their lips were meshing in a way that made it impossible to recognize where one body ended and the other began, but when Radek tried to pull away a little, Elizabeth bit his tongue with her teeth and pulled him towards her once more.

"You can only stop kissing me when I allow you to." Elizabeth mumbled between kisses, but she didn't need to tell Radek twice. Her bite was quite painful, making Radek wilder and more demanding.

"I'll show you!" Radek lifted Elizabeth and sat her down on the edge of the tub.

"That's what I'd like to see..." Elizabeth's ability to speak disappeared for a few seconds after Radek painfully bit her in the left shoulder. Radek kept biting his way to her hard nipple. "...and feel." The moment she said it, Radek bit her nipple, making Elizabeth squeak with both pain and arousal. The next thing she felt was his hot moist tongue rubbing the still hurting place on the tip of her breast. Elizabeth gave out low moans of pleasure in reaction to his touch, but that's when Radek made another unexpected move - he took the right strap of Elizabeth's swimsuit with his teeth and quickly pulled it over her shoulder to release the right breast from the clothing.

The biting that followed was more gentle than before and made Elizabeth shiver. The kisses and bites kept getting lower and lower on her body until Radek lifted her again and took her swimsuit off completely.

There were several moments without any touch after Radek stripped Elizabeth naked, making her look down to see the Confused look in his face. "Surprise, surprise" Elizabeth said in a playful voice.

"You have..." Radek's look changed from confused to shocked at the sight of Elizabeth's naked entrance.

"Shaved myself?" Elizabeth finished for him. "Consider it a gift for our one month anniversary."

"Okay..."The expression in Radek's face changed into a look of passion once more. "...but what am I going to give to you?" Radek asked the rhetorical question and began kissing the inside of Elizabeth's thigh.

Elizabeth felt his touch approaching to her wet entrance and began to really appreciate the one who invented shaving. The added sensation from Radek's touch made her aroused beyond description. It was then that she also began to appreciate the amount of work Rodney was assigning to her lover √ he didn't have time to shave in the last two days and Elizabeth could feel every single one of his soft facial hair pressing itself against the most sensitive parts of her body. "And you obviously didn't have time to shave. Not that I would mind... AAAAAAAHHHHH." Radek interrupted her aroused speech by pressing his lips against Elizabeth's clitoris.

"No more talking!" Radek ordered, pressed his lips against the sensitive flesh and tenderly clashed his tongue, as if he was giving Elizabeth a French kiss between her thighs.

It took Elizabeth a few moments to regain control of her faculties against the sudden wave of powerful sensations coming from her places of pleasure. "Make me!"

Elizabeth's order felt a bit like she was begging him, making Radek smile to himself lightly. He put his right hand around her waist to press her body even more tightly against his lips and entered her with two fingers of the left.

"OWWWWWW... Radek!" Elizabeth squeaked the name of her lover and wrapped her thighs tightly around his body as the sudden wave of a powerful orgasm slammed through her being. Her saying his name when she came felt like a reassurance to Radek. He was indeed the one and only man in her heart.

Radek caught Elizabeth just when she was about to fall backwards as her muscles lost the ability to support her weight. He took a look at her face that reflected the release spreading throughout her body and it was the most wonderful sight he had seen √ Atlantis rising from the ocean floor was no match for Elizabeth's light smile of contention.

And then he kissed her lightly on the lips. And again. And again, this time, Elizabeth returned his kiss as much as her body would obey her commands. "Radek... You have just been licking a woman, haven't you! Confess!" Elizabeth tried to tease him for a supposed disloyalty, but at the moment only soft mumbling was coming out of her.

"Guilty as charged..." Radek confessed and kissed her once more. "...She is the most wonderful woman I know..." The last word sank in Elizabeth's deep kiss. "...and her taste is absolutely beyond description." Radek added when their lips parted once more.

"I'd like to meet her..." She gave Radek one more kiss to lick more of the juice from his face. "... and have her thrown into the brig for using my property without my consent."

"Hmmmmmmm... Me and her in the brig..." Radek whispered against Elizabeth's lips. "I'll bring the handcuffs and have my way with her..."

Elizabeth smiled at his suggestion and moved her head to whisper into Radek's left ear. "She needs to be punished for what she did..." She moved her head to whisper into Radek's right ear. "She wants to be punished..." Elizabeth slid her right hand into Radek's swim boxers and gave a tight hug to his aroused cock. "... right now."

That was the clue for Radek. He sat down on the bottom of the tub and took Elizabeth's body with him. Elizabeth stretched Radek's boxers, got his hard cock out of them and placed it to her entrance. Descending slowly, she was happy to realize that the water in the tub didn't take all her juice away, allowing her to enjoy herself without pain. When she felt his full length within her, Elizabeth stopped moving both to get to his size used to and to enjoy the feeling of fullness Radek was giving her.

Radek used the time and pulled Elizabeth into a soft kiss, enjoying the intimacy of the moment between them. He felt so wonderful with Elizabeth in his arms, being deep inside her. And then she began to move on him, only slow small moves at first to see if she is wet enough. Their kiss had grown deeper and more intense with every second.

It was Radek, who parted their kiss. He needed to catch his breath but Elizabeth let go of him only with the utmost reluctance. "What did I just tell you?" She asked in a much softer voice than before.

"I wanted to take a look at how beautiful you are."

The answer made Elizabeth curve her lips in a slight sensual smile. "You know what makes me even more beautiful?" Her question was met with a slight shake of Radek's head.

Elizabeth gave Radek another kiss and while their tongues were gently licking each other, she took his hand and moved it over her body. She stopped when she felt Radek's fingers touching her clitoris. "Rub me there." Elizabeth told him as she parted the kiss and whispered against his lips.

"I have a better idea." Radek kept his hand on Elizabeth's clitoris and reached for the tub's controls with the other. On that moment, thousands of tiny bubbles began touching their skin that was already sensitive with arousal. Elizabeth gave out a few gasps as she felt the bubbles touching her body. Then Radek began to gently massage her clitoris. "You are ideed more beautiful..." Radek pulled her in for a deep kiss. "I love you, Elizabeth." He told her about his feelings every day, but to Elizabeth it felt better and better every time.

"You deserve a reward." Elizabeth slowly moved her body back and forth, happy to see Radek gasping with arousal. She stretched her inner muscles more and more each time. They were both breathing heavily and moaning, the tension between them growing gradually with each moment. Their self-control was hanging by a thread that was their desire to be like this forever - to never reach the point of release, but eventually the desires of their bodies became too much for them ignore any longer.

Neighter of them knew who started it, but all on the sudden, Radek and Elizabeth found themselves moving against each other as quickly as the water would allow them, racing towards their orgasms. It took them only a few minutes to reach what the both yearned for so much. Neighter of them could see anything other than glowing shapes of silver and gold or hear anything beyond the sound of a waterfall in their ears.

It was Radek who first released himself from the grip of their pinnacle. Looking at Elizabeth, he saw his lover still trembling and turned off the massage jets. She stopped trembling the moment the bubbles ceased touching her body and fell into Radek's waiting arms. It took her a minute to wake up to the sight of a smiling handsome man. "That was wonderful, Radek."

"It was my pleasure, Elizabeth..." He rubbed his nose gently against hers when a mischiveous smile. "...literally" Elizabeth smiled at the addition.

After a few more minetes of kissing and cuddling, Radek and Elizabeth both realized how late it actually was. They got out of the tub, released the water and cleaned it. They got dressed and after a long goodbye kiss, the couple agreed to meet in Radek's quarters the next night.

* * *

AN: Thansk to Reiko and Rosehawk for their betaing. They've done a helluva job


End file.
